Improved athletic performance has been made possible by significant advances in athletic training, training aids, nutrition, equipment and apparel. Even amateur athletes have easy access to world class training programs and trainers, and sophisticated training methods and equipment are widely available to all. Athletes can also find equipment, uniforms, shoes, and apparel that are both stylish and functional. Advances in injury prevention and treatment reduce periods of inactivity. As a result, today's athletes, both professional and amateur, can have long athletic careers in which performance is consistently high.
Athletic apparel and safety equipment are two areas in which significant improvements have been made. For example, head gear for team and individual athletics has incorporated strong, lightweight materials, and designs have been realized that tend to safely dissipate energy received when the headgear is struck. Advanced athletic apparel provides temperature control, comfort, and freedom of motion under even the most demanding conditions.
While many advances have been made, the visual appearance of most athletic gear frequently provides only stylish appearance, and is typically colored, patterned, or decorated only to provide team identification and manufacturer or event logos. While such conventional gear is popular with participants and spectators, it does little to promote athletic performance. Thus improved athletic gear is needed in which visual appearance can contribute to athletic performance.